1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved package, and, in particular, to such a package having an improved means for releasably retaining the components of the package in assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known similar packages having a tray adapted to slidably fit in a cover have been developed, such covers consisting of a sleeve having closure flaps situated at opposite ends thereof, the flaps adapted to retain the tray within the sleeve. To remove the tray from the sleeve, it is necessary to open one of the closure flaps manually, thereby exposing the end of the tray to permit its removal from the sleeve. Because of their construction, such covers require the use of additional material and necessitate the performance of extra manufacturing operations in order to provide the closure flaps situated at the opposite ends of the sleeve. In addition, the necessity of opening and closing at least one of the closure flaps renders the use of such packages cumbersome.